Shiba Miyuki/Các mối liên hệ
Shiba Tatsuya The relationship between Tatsuya and Miyuki is one of the focal points in the story of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. Tatsuya and Miyuki do not act as normal siblings should, and instead, act more like lovers. Erika commented that they (Tatsuya and Miyuki) treat each other with an intimacy beyond that of a loving couple. The way Tatsuya and Miyuki act around each other in public tends to cause various commotion and reactions among their peers; embarassment to discomfort to exasperation. Miyuki often acts overly affectionate towards Tatsuya to deliberately cause discomfort to their peers. Miyuki is devoted to Tatsuya, willing to serve him as much as possible. For her, there is no greater joy than serving and taking care of Tatsuya. Miyuki greatly holds Tatsuya's skills and talents in high regards and she considers him a genius beyond her reach. Miyuki often scolds Tatsuya for underestimating himself. Miyuki is easily angered when others belittle her brother, to such extent that her magic influences her surroundings. The affection that Miyuki has for Tatsuya goes beyond that of sibling love. Miyuki is romantically in love with her brother but acknowledges that they could not be together in that way. She laments that though she was satisfied to be his little sister, she had cursed the fact that they are related by blood. Still, Miyuki shows signs of trying to win over the heart of her brother. For Miyuki, being in Tatsuya's arms is the most natural thing for her, and that being in his arms was where she belonged. Miyuki is much more daring when it comes to her clothing when she is alone with Tatsuya. In public, Miyuki always dresses herself with modest clothing, but while at home, when Tatsuya is the only one with her, she adorns clothing that is both daring and revealing. Miyuki also is willing to bare herself in front of Tatsuya. Miyuki is appalled and disgusted at the thought of being touched by any other male aside from Tatsuya. Aside from dancing in social functions, the thought of another boy touching her repulses her. For Miyuki, her entire body, heart and soul is for Tatsuya alone. Tatsuya is the person that Miyuki loves and respects the most, which is in contrast to the way she viewed him three years before the current story. Three years ago, Miyuki neither liked nor despised her brother; she just didn't know how to act around him. Nevertheless, Miyuki had shown jealousy at the interaction between her normally emotionless brother and the Kuroba siblings and she had also shown sadness when she thought that Tatsuya was forcing himself to show affection to her. Miyuki was horrified when she discovered the truth about why Tatsuya could only love her. After the Okinawa Invasion, Miyuki has devoted her entire life to Tatsuya, saying that the life that her mother had given her had been lost and that she lives only because of the life that her brother had given her. Because she is afraid of the day when Tatsuya might put some distance between them, and also because she wants to avoid Tatsuya from thinking that she doesn't need him anymore, Miyuki intentionally puts on some acts in front of Tatsuya so that he sees her as an unreliable sister. Yotsuba Maya Miyuki is one of the most likely candidates as Maya's successor as head of the family. This reason was why Tatsuya was allowed to stay with Miyuki during her time at First High. Miyuki does not like Maya that much, but she appears to like her a bit more than the rest of the Yotsuba clan, as she appears to be one of the few who truly respect Tatsuya and aids him at times. However, Miyuki still has a strong disdain towards her aunt for making her Tatsuya's "chains" during their time together. Miyuki appears to have a plan to somehow help Tatsuya once she becomes the next head, but Maya has once claimed that she has already planned ahead for such a thing, therefore it is unknown just how much one knows of the others' plans. Shiba Miya In contrast to the attitude of her mother to Tatsuya, their relationships were the mother and child relationship, in particular, in volume 8, Miya was shown as a caring mother who regularly cares about the welfare and upbringing of her daughter. In her turn, Miyuki has shown respect towards her mother like a daughter should. It seems Miyuki does love her mother since she comes to despise Tatsurou for marrying Sayuri when not even a year has passed after Miya's death. It is also shown by her mentions of the time when she was greatly mourning her death, and Tatsuya slowly making her feel better. Shiba Tatsurou Miyuki's relationship with her father is an estranged one. She despises him for not only marrying another woman very shortly after Miya's death, but also for treating his own son as nothing more than a family tool. Though reluctantly, she does show respect towards her father through their calls and hopes that he will one day treat Tatsuya with the same respect. Shiba Sayuri Miyuki views Sayuri not as her new mother but as her father's lover. She resents her due to Tatsurou remarrying only nine months after Miya's death, and for his maintaining an affair with Sayuri during his marriage to her mother. She also dislikes how she uses Tatsuya for the company. Kuroba Mitsugu Mitsugu is her uncle as he is the cousin of her mother, Miya. Miyuki respects him as an elder but hates him because he thinks and treats Tatsuya poorly. Miyuki came to dislike him since she was young as he is a very proud man, often boasting his children's achievements in front of her, which she does not envy, but feel irritated by his behavior and competitive streak to the extent of boasting in front of a child like her. Kuroba Fumiya Fumiya is her second-cousin. He is Miyuki's rival in becoming the Yotsuba's clan head. Miyuki seems to have good feelings towards Fumiya as he respects and honor Tatsuya unlike most of Yotsuba family members. She is treated by Fumiya like an older sister the same way he treats her older sister, Ayako. Kuroba Ayako Ayako is her second-cousin and she is Fumiya's twin sister. Since their childhood, Ayako exhibits rivalry towards her because of unknown but can-be-guessed reasons. Later, the rivalry becomes mutual. Their interactions are those filled with respects, formalities and slightly cold. Ayako will ignore her as long as there is chance for her to do so. They tolerate each other when they have to interact with each other. Miyuki also seems to be fine with Ayako since she also has the same views of her brother towards Tatsuya. Ayako acknowledges Miyuki's prowess as a great magician in Yotsuba. Thus, when she came to know her own innate ability and magic powers, then know how her Magic Zone Interference is larger than Miyuki's (although she lost when it came to Speed or Strength), she takes great pride from it and make herself a rival of Miyuki. Miyuki seems to easily feel jealous when it comes to a situation that Ayako's ability in gathering information can help Tatsuya better than her abilities to help him. Mitsui Honoka She knows Honoka has romantic feelings toward Tatsuya. During Valentine's Day, Miyuki choose hair ornament that Tatsuya gave to Honoka. Ichijou Masaki Miyuki is Masaki's romantic interest. Masaki first saw Miyuki during the banquet held two days before the start of the Nine Schools Competition and his first impression of Miyuki was that she was "both talented and beautiful". During the banquet, Masaki was seen to be observing Miyuki with a gaze possessing considerable warmth. Their first interaction was during the banquet held after the Nine Schools Competition when Tatsuya suggested to Miyuki to have a dance with Masaki. Ever since then, Masaki's state of mind seems to be a bit off as seen by his friends and the reason being he is suffering from "Love Sickness". However, Masaki didn't ask for Miyuki's contact information as he feels he is unworthy to pursue her until he erases the stain of defeat as he was defeated by Miyuki's brother, Tatsuya. At the same time, in her own words, Miyuki does not feel any hostility or prejudice towards Masaki, but she does not feel to him any sympathy, or the slightest hint of romantic feelings too, as she is already in love with Tatsuya and eventually gets engaged to him. Ultimately, it seems she could easily communicate with him, but only within the limits of politeness.